This disclosure relates in general to video distribution systems and, more specifically, but not by way of limitation, to consumer interfaces for video distribution systems.
Navigation within different types of video players is difficult. Users often cannot understand on-demand services because of confusing interfaces. This confusion dampens adoption of modern video distribution services and decreases revenue because additional content is not ordered. For example, users cannot often find an interesting title that might be available, but is buried too deep in the menus to be uncovered for purchase.
Personal video recorders (PVR), on-demand programming and similar services are giving users the ability to have access to far more programming that was available through the linear schedule. Sifting through all these selections in a meaningful way can be difficult. The trend is to provide even more offerings, which will only make matters worse.
Interfaces to access video content are inconsistent and cumbersome. A user often has to learn two or more interfaces to experience their videos. When they travel to a new location or use a different device, the menus and prompts are completely different. Only the most technically comfortable users are able to easily navigate these different interfaces.
In the appended figures, similar components and/or features may have the same reference label. Further, various components of the same type may be distinguished by following the reference label by a dash and a second label that distinguishes among the similar components. If only the first reference label is used in the specification, the description is applicable to any one of the similar components having the same first reference label irrespective of the second reference label.